Stick Bug Challenge
The Stick Bug Challenge is a raid boss fight feature that lasts 10 minutes and is activated when a player talks to the Stick Bug and starts the challenge or when Onett chooses to activate it for tests. The challenge costs 50 tickets to play. When the challenge starts, a message in the chat appears, saying: "⚠ {User} has started the Stick Bug challenge!⚠" and the Stick Bug spawns in a random field. (The starting field is often, but not always, the Sunflower Field.) But Also There is a cool down for players that started stick bug challenge in whopping 1 day and 12 hours (Gifted Vicious Bee Included) if you want to play it for free and also you can start the challenge by paying stick bug 50 tickets to start the challenge During the challenge, the Stick Bug moves around to different fields and fights people using the attack types listed below. After players do enough damage to the Stick Bug, the Stick Bug will go to a different field, this time with more health, a higher level, and better attacks (e.g. more Stick Nymphs will spawn). During the challenge, a brown square on the side of the screen shows how long the Stick Bug Challenge will be active, which field Stick Bug is in, and how many points you have. Attacks The Stick Bug will attack in different ways. Normal Behavior Stick Bug will run towards players and attack. Getting hit by him will deal damage. Flailing Sticks A large red warning circle appears where Stick Bug will flail sticks and deal damage. The red circle is similar to Vicious Bee's red circles, as it appears before the actual attack. The circle is about 6 flowers wide and 6 flowers long. Stick Nymphs A large red warning circle appears around Stick Bug, Stick Bug deploys Stick Nymphs in this red circle. These are small, slow, and have little health. When defeated, they drop tokens of various types. Spinners The Stick Bug deploys multiple twig spinners that spin around a point. They move relatively fast, and do a considerable amount of damage. Hiding The Stick Bug jumps into the flowers and becomes 2D. He runs around the field with a dark flower appearance and he is invincible. In order to release him back into his regular form, you must collect pollen from the dark flowers. High Jump The Stick bug may unexpectedly jump high and/or fall flat. He often does this right after being released from hiding. Splinter Trap The Stick Bug pauses for a few seconds and then traps players with twigs at random intervals. These twigs do damage over time. Collect pollen to destroy them. This attack usually occurs before the Stick Bug hides the flowers or before the Stick Bug goes to a different field. Defense Totem At higher levels, the Stick Bug can build a defense totem in a nearby field. The totem gives him 25% more defensive ability. The totem can be removed by collecting pollen in its field. (Doing so does not seem to add to the player's score.) Tips In this section, there will be some tips to make more progress in Stick Bug Challenge *Try to get as many friends on the server as possible. You also may want some voice chat for coordinating with each other. *Have gifted Rage Bee or Brave Bee and/or different Amulets with +1 Bee Attack stats. *Bees such as Crimson Bee, Cobalt Bee, Lion Bee, Demon Bee, Vicious Bee, and others have strong base damage. (for full info, see Bees page.) *When the Stick Bug builds totem on a nearby field, try send "acceptable" teammates to it. For example, if Stick Bug built totem in Blue Flower Field, you will send teammate with many blue bees rather than a teammate with many red bees. *You probably need one teammate that will try to lead Stick Nymphs away, cause they can distract your bees from dealing damage to Stick Bug and take away your time. *Place Sprinklers in the field which the Stick Bug is currently in. Since flowers (especially in low-level fields) tend to "drain" quickly, you need to be sure they are regrowing faster than you collecting them. This will put you and your team at risk dying from the Splinter Trap or losing time when the Stick Bug is hiding in flower patches. Rewards Regular rewards: * Royal Jelly * Star Jelly * Gumdrops (tokens reward too) * Treats (token reward) * Honey Amulets: * Bronze Stick Bug Amulet: 1 million score (?) * Silver Stick Bug Amulet: 8 million score and level 8 Stick Bug Trivia * He is the second boss where there can't be 2 battles happening at once. (The other boss is Vicious Bee.) * If battle with him ends during Nigttime, normal music will start to play instead of night one. Gallery StickBugBattle.png|Stick Bug in battle StickBug2D.png|2D stick bug Screen Shot 2018-11-26 at 3.52.35 PM 1.png|Stick Bug about to do his leg attack Screen Shot 2018-11-26 at 3.57.56 PM.png|Stick Bug Nymphs durring a honey storm. Screen Shot 2018-11-26 at 3.54.53 PM.png|2D stick bug with red spinners Stick Bug Notification.png|Notification of Stick Bug Challenge (old) RobloxScreenShot20181201_164331641.png|Stick Bug Notification (20 min) RobloxScreenShot20181201_165427767.png|Stick Bug Notification (10 min) Category:Locations